In oil/gas and petrochemical industries, vessels (e.g., pressure containing equipment) are often used to store or transport fluids (i.e., liquids and/or gases). Some of these vessels may experience corrosion because of the corrosiveness of some of the fluids the vessels contain. For example, a pipe or another container used in sulfidation services may be exposed to sulfur compounds present in oil. Sulfur compounds may corrode the pipe and result in damage to the pipe. A damaged pipe may result in leakage of fluids and disruption of operations at a facility (e.g., an oil refinery).
Evaluating a vessel (new or used) prior to the actual use of the vessel to contain (e.g., store or transport) a corrosive fluid may avoid premature damage to the vessel and thus avoid disruption of operations. Also, evaluating whether a vessel (e.g., a pipe) that is in use as a container (e.g., storage or transportation) for a corrosive fluid is suitable for a continued use may allow timely replacement of the vessel and avoid disruption of operations due to unexpected damage to the vessel. Thus, a process and apparatus for evaluating a vessel for suitability to contain a fluid may be desirable.